


baby love me lights out

by negodamnlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negodamnlis/pseuds/negodamnlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Silas, Laura and Carmilla both live in Toronto, Carmilla has a few surprises planned for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carmilla's plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for future chapters, characters will be added as story progresses.

You wake up to your phone going off, the spot on the bed beside you of course is empty, and Laura has left for work. It’s been five years since Silas, you and Laura have relocated to Toronto and as much as you really wish they didn’t the ginger squad followed you, but you and Laura had your own flat, she still wanted to be with you after all this time. You reach over to check your phone and it read 11 am and you groan, being nocturnal wasn’t the easiest thing when you had a ray of sunshine girlfriend.

**Laura:** good morning sleepyhead, I miss you already, I hope you have a good day! X

You can’t help but smile, you tried to convince Laura she didn’t need to work, you had more than enough money to take care of them both but journalism is very important to her and she got a job at the Toronto newspaper, which is sad she is so gorgeous she should be on tv you can’t help  but think to yourself. Then you remembered you had something very important to do today, so you dreadfully get out of bed and send a rather quick reply.

**Carmilla:** thanks cupcake, I will see you later.

You quickly get dressed and head out it was a 1 hour metro ride to get to the next town and you know you won’t be home for when Laura gets there which is rare and will probably make her sad but hopefully it’ll be worth it. It needs to be the most amazing engagement ring you can find, something that can stand up to Laura’s beauty. After the first three stores you almost gave up although they had some magnificent ones, they weren’t the right one.  Stopping in front of a store you never heard of before you decide to give it a try, tons of rings with huge stones that the sales person was trying to shove down your throat, the perfect ring doesn’t need a huge rock it just needs to be perfect. You quickly glance into the next segment of rings and you know you found the one, it’s a simple white gold band with different sized diamonds with a ruby in the middle, a princess cut ring. The sales person who you are six seconds away from ripping out his spine.

“That is a lovely ring ma’am” he said to you, James his name tag read.  
“Uhm yeah, I want it” you reply sounding extremely annoyed  
“I will warn you ma’am it is rather expensive” you roll your eyes and pull out your black amex card and drop it on the table and send him a rather sarcastic smile his way. He swallows and goes to ring up the purchase and you are on your way, wondering how you’re supposed to hide something like this from her. You’re on your way back to the train station when your phone goes off, you don’t even realize what time it is.

**Laura:** you’re not home? :( I was looking forward to seeing you, is everything okay?  
 **Carmilla:** yeah sorry cupcake, I will be home in about an hour I am just heading to the train.  
 **Laura:** can’t you just poof back here? I really want to see you.

You feel a tug in your heart but it’ll be easier to take the metro plus it will calm your nerves.

**Carmilla:** no can do cupcake, I will be there soon, I love you.  
 **Laura:** ugh fine, love you too.

You know she is mad but she will get over it.

An hour passed rather quickly and you enter the door to your flat, looking around Laura is nowhere to be found. “Cupcake?” you call you which deems you no reply, you walk into the kitchen and see she has left a note:

Carmilla,

I am just going to take a nap I had a rough day, wake me up when you get home please.

Your heart kinda sinks, she just wanted you but you weren’t there, you move more into the kitchen and start preparing food, you aren’t much of a cook but you can do rather well. After preparing a rather large plate of fettuccine alfredo you set up some candles and lower the lights and walk towards your shared bedroom. Laura looks so peaceful but her face looks as if she were crying, way to go you stupid vampire, you walk to your armoire and pullout a red flannel shirt and tuck the ring in there, and move over to her gracefully while sitting beside her and kissing her temple “Laura” you say lightly and she starts to stir. “Carm?” she asks without opening her eyes but she sits up and falls into your arms “yes it’s me” she opens her eyes and smiles lightly at you and you rub your back. “Are you okay” she asks rather concerned with your current state. “My article got pulled” she says with a frown your eyes widen in shock that hasn’t happened yet “why?” you ask while she’s curled into you she lets out a sigh. “My boss said it didn’t make the cut” you ready to walk in there to kill her boss for saying such a thing to her. But more pressing matter is Laura needs you. You get up slowly motioning your hand which she gladly accepts and asks where you’re going. You don’t answer you just keep moving and you can hear her whining your name in the background.

When you arrive at the kitchen she is taken away with what you’ve done “I kinda figured you haven’t ate yet so…” and pulls out a chair for her and she sits down taking your hand and kissing it slowly to show her appreciation, and then you sit across from her and let her eat her meal. She looks up at you “so where have you been all day?” you freeze instantly not sure what to say “I um had a bank appointment downtown” with a smile. She looks up at you not really believing what you’ve just told her “it wasn’t on the calendar” and you gulp “last minute thing they called just after you texted me this morning” she nods and keeps eating. When she is done you tell her to go in the living room and put on whatever she wants and that you’ll cleanup, a lot has changed since university.

She is watching some weird totally Laura type show and you sit beside her pulling her close to you and she kisses you “thanks for dinner” she says while snuggling into your chest “no problem cupcake” you haven’t really been paying attention to the show really but you feel Laura fall asleep on you and you decide it is time to move her back to the bedroom you’re about to turn off the tv when all of a sudden one of the characters is at a place with a carnival which gives you an idea and you smile to yourself and turn the tv off and carry Laura back to bed putting her in the covers and wrapping yourself around her kissing her cheek and you both fall asleep.


	2. i miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will vary of POV.

You pace back and forth of your shared apartment, this is literally the sixth time Carmilla hasn’t been home when you arrived, not that she needs to be or anything but she won’t even answer her phone. You don’t know if you should be worried or not but she has been acting rather strange around you as well.

Within 30 minutes Carmilla enters the apartment, “Hey Carm” you say quietly getting up and walking towards her, and she wraps her arms around you and kisses your temple. “Hey cupcake” she whispers in your ear and then let’s go of you.

“I missed you today and every other day this week” you say with a tinge of sadness on your voice.

“I’m sorry Laura” she says while walking towards you, “the carnival is in town on Saturday, would you want to go?” she says with a small smile on her face but it’s a shy smile that you’ve grown to love.

“You hate carnivals Carmilla” you say in utter disbelief.

“Yeah well, I love you, and you love that kind of stuff so” she looks down at the ground bashfully, you love that you can get those kind of reactions out of her.

You walk closer to her and wrap your arms around her waist and whisper “I’d love to Carm” she looks into your eyes and leans in to kiss you slowly. She still takes your breath away, even after all this time. You feel so lucky to have her. But you know you’re going to have to convince her to turn you, anytime you tried she flat out tells you no and gets really upset. But this was something you _needed_ if you wanted to spend forever with her. And no you wouldn’t normally want to live forever, watch everyone die sounds rather depressing but Carmilla changes your mind about everything. You can’t imagine not being with her forever.

You smile back at her but regretfully go and walk back to your office you have an article you’re working on but you hear Carmilla huff in the background. A smile plays with the ends of your mouth and you keep walking towards your office.

About an hour later and probably your fifth sigh of that hour trying to finish this was hopeless, you just can’t find the motivation. You look to the side and notice the door to your office is now open, it was closed when you entered the room and suddenly you feel two all too familiar hands move down your shoulders and down your front and you get shivers down your spine.

“You work way to hard cutie” Carmilla says before kissing your neck. You relax into her urging her to continue, “Things don’t write themselves Carm” she grazes her fangs along the exposed skin on your neck. You lightly moan and attempt to push her office but she spins your chair around and straddles your waist before kissing you and pulling back looking into your eyes tilting her head and moves into kiss you deeper. You try not to react because you know the article really needs to get done but you find yourself melting into her. You reach up to grab her face, eventually running your hands through her hair pulling her even closer. Her tongue runs along your bottom lip a few times begging for entrance and you happily oblige while she rolls her hips into you. You remove your lips from Carmilla’s and she’s about to climb off you figuring you’re going to get mad at her for interrupting your work but you tighten your grip on her hips. “Where do you think you’re going” you whisper huskily and shes about to kiss you again but you avoid her lips sending light kisses down her neck until you reach her pulse point and suck hard. You feel her hands grabbing a fistful of your hair roughly.

You push her off but don’t let go of her and she is staring back at you watching your every move until you push her up against a wall and start kissing her collarbones. She moans your name once before you bring her in for a rough kiss and start playing with the hem of her shirt scratching her stomach and dragging her bottom lip with your teeth. You smirk at her and give her another quick peck on her lips and she stares at you in amazement still lost in her thoughts. You smirk at her and turn back to your computer and Carmilla still stands there for a few moments wondering what just happened and most importantly why you stopped, you continue to watch her in the computer screen smiling to yourself.

You know she is going to get you back for it but you really don’t mind too much. Besides she has left you lonely for the past week, she was almost asking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if you have any questions i can be reached at :negodamnlis.tumblr.com


	3. You love me like xo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollstein & Carnival; Nervous Carmilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback and things, longer chapter enjoy (:

You wake up at 7 am on your own for the first time in at least 100 years, you look at Laura and she looks so peaceful like that, like an angel. You have a lot running through your mind, but you get up and have a glass of blood before hitting the shower, it’s normal for a centuries old badass to be proposing to your girlfriend isn’t it?

Once out of the shower you look and Laura isn’t in the bed anymore you look around the bedroom cautiously before getting dressed and hiding the ring in your back pocket. You hear her behind you and you turn around to greet her with a smile, “what are you up to Carmilla?” her tone is very stern with you and she has her arms crossed. _Shit._

“Laura…nothing is going on I promise you” you move towards her, and grab her arm but she’s still very stiff with you, you go to pull her hand in yours and she softens a bit. “What is this about cupcake?” she looks up into your eyes with a look of hurt in her eyes. “You’ve been really distant with me, and I don’t know what I did” you grab both her hands and stare into her eyes, “I promise you, you have done nothing and I am not being distant I’m a little worried about going to the carnival and being here alone for most days was getting to me so I finally got around to learning the neighbourhood” she has a small smile on her face before adding “we don’t have to go Carm…” she tries to continue but you kiss her lips gently before whispering “we’re going” she jumps up and hugs you before running towards the shower to get ready and you laugh to yourself, boy was this going to be a long day.

\--

A few hours later you’re walking hand in hand in one of the biggest carnivals you have ever seen in your life, you watch Laura carefully but her eyes are wide in surprise, you’re glad because it took you _days_ to find out about this place you catch her looking over at you and she squeezes your hand tighter, lucky for her she’s worth dealing with all this.

A few deep fried oreo’s and grape slushies later you think the girl has finally had her sugar intake for the day, there’s a rather cozy train ride that does the perimeter of the park but it has a lighted tunnel the “Love Train” you scoff because probably some twenty year thought they were so clever coming up with that name, you tug at Laura’s hand pulling her towards the train because honestly the sun is getting a little tiresome for you and you could use a little break, she doesn’t question your movements instead she moves closer to you and wraps her arms around your waist you can’t help but smile and kiss her temple and she giggles.

Once you’re both settled into the train, you have your arm around her shoulders with her hand pulled up intertwining your fingers, “thanks for bringing me Carm” she whispers before kissing you lightly and you smile into the kiss, “my pleasure cutie” you say to her and she leans back into you. She tells you all the things she wants to do while you’re both here. Ferris wheel, Bumper Cars, a different array of sugary items to try, _of course._ But you promise that you’ll do absolutely everything on her list to make her happy. The train ride must be close to over, you can feel it but you pull Laura even closer to you, needing to feel as much of her as possible. She leans up and kisses your cheek but it lingers and she keeps kissing along your cheek and jaw area before finally pressing a single kiss to the corner of your mouth as a sign for you to turn your head towards her and she kisses you, of course you kiss her back and she instantly deepens the kiss and turns towards you to get a better angle. You start to pull back a bit and she instantly runs her hands through your hair pulling you back in tightly. You whimper into her mouth but there is no way you won’t be interrupted in a few moments, times like this too good to be true, you learned that with the ginger squad. You pull away just in time because there is a man waiting for you both to get off the ride now. Laura pouts at you but you just grab her hand and pull her out.

“Carm, can we go on the ferris wheel, please?” she looks up at you with puppy dog eyes and that pout you can’t resist but you have to fight it, now is _not_ the time. “Later cutie” you say as you boop her nose. She bunches up her nose, you love when she does that, it’s just so _Laura_. She pulls you towards the bumper cars, if she can’t have the one she wants she’s going to get the second one and you know it, although you hate these stupid things, like you and Laura can’t even sit together, where is the fun in that? But to help distract yourself, you will play along and you decide you _must_ beat her.

The first time someone hits her, that isn’t you, you try to get up to deal with the person but Laura sees you and her eyes go wide and you’re also forgetting you are wearing a seatbelt which instantly retracts you back to the seat, you see her out of the corner of your eye she is trying not to laugh, you glare at her but in a playful way of course.

She ends up beating you, and is not letting you live it down. She’s brought it up 3 times in the past twenty minutes, she’s about to again before you kiss her silent, which makes her go weak in the knees a couple of the patrons stare at you both in awe, but you don’t blame them, Laura is yours and you’re the luckiest girl alive.

The sun starts to set and you tell Laura that she should really eat something; she picks cheese pizza, of course. You steal a bite before messing up her hair a bit, you really love this girl. You hear both your names being called, _oh no, ginger squad._ Laura turns around enthusiastically, _of course_. You are able to now at least pretend to like them and you both haven’t really seen them in a while but you wanted today, to be just you and Laura, but you suppose if it makes Laura happy, you can manage for a little while. You see the smile beam off her face while talking to them, she realizes you’re no longer beside her and she looks over at you leaning against a pole and gives you a smile and mouths ‘sorry’ and you wave your hand up to show her it’s okay and smile back.

Twenty minutes have passed and you haven’t moved from your position but you are starting to get a little impatient, it’s dark out now and the lights from all the rides and games are all ago this is the perfect time, you look back at Laura and you actually don’t know what you can believe coming from her mouth she asked them to leave so you two could be alone. She walks over to you with a big smile on her face and places her arms around your neck. “Hi” you say while staring lovingly into her eyes and she giggles before pressing a light peck to your lips, “they’re gone now Carm, I am sorry about that, I know today was supposed to be just you and I” you look at her is she seriously apologizing after she just told the ginger squad including Xena to leave you both alone? You press another kiss to her lips “don’t worry about it cupcake” grabbing her hand you start to walk her towards the ferris wheel and you can tell she’s excited, she has only asked you about it at least 20 times today, you needed the perfect moment, and it was now or never.

While walking towards the  ferris wheel you feel a pull on your arm, she stopped. You look back at her and she’s staring at the rather large teddy bear you roll your eyes and run your hand through your hair and walk over to the table, it’s one of those ridiculous games where you must knock down 5 bottles, you can tell instantly this stupid game is rigger the bottom left bottle is glued to the table. Lucky for you, you have vampire strength, you toss the ball aiming it directly at the glued bottle and instantly they all shatter, not just fall down the guy is shocked with you and you smile to yourself. He hands Laura the teddy bear which is nearly the same size as her, this thing is huge. She has a hard time carrying but she said she needs to this so you allow it.

You finally arrive at the ferris wheel with the teddy bear in tow, _mirmir,_ apparently after your name Mircalla, only Laura would use your actual name with a teddy bear name. The lady working the ferris wheel advised Laura that the bear would have to wait down at the bottom for her and she nodded a little sadly, you have a hard time being able to stay composed yourself but instead you grab her hand and pull her to the open booth of the ride, normally you sit across from one another but you aren’t a huge fan of this ride, being trapped helpless at the top of a huge piece of metal that is supposed to hold everyone is kinda not helping your emotions right now so you sit beside Laura holding her hand, of course she loves this ride, luckily for her you remember her telling you about it ages ago and she probably doesn’t even remember telling you.

The ride starts moving and you tense instantly, gripping Laura’s hand harder than before and she instantly notices, “Carm are you okay?” she asks in a caring tone which brings a small smile to your lips and you nod. The damn ride is moving painfully slow but you know you don’t actually want to ask the question until you get to the top so you let your emotions over kill your body until you feel your heart racing more but this isn’t nervous, this is sexual. Laura is placing kisses along your neck and instinctively you turn your head to the side giving her more room to do as she pleases, she is almost in your lap before you open your eyes, you’re nearing the top and while you elicit a moan you start to whisper “Laura…Laura wait” she pulls off you slowly looking down ”sorry cam I was just trying to ease your nerves” looking down sadly.

She’s upset this is your fault, from this week. Hopefully this is about to make up for it. You finally reach the top you know you have about five minutes but it doesn’t make this easier. You take her chin under your finger and slightly raise it and kiss her before reaching in to grab the ring. You sit down beside her and grab one of her hands and look her in the eye.

“Laura, I know I haven’t been around much lately and I know you notice and you think you’ve done something wrong or that we have an issue, I love you a lot and I am sorry I ever made you doubt that or any issues” she looks down and nods and follows with “it’s fine” and you shake your head no,  “it’s not, Laura please look at me” she obliges and you continue “there is a reason for all of this I promise you, I am not the best with feelings you and I both know this, but I love you. I never planned on feeling this strongly towards you but it happened, I love everything about you, you make me a better person, I want to keep you forever, you and your sugary dietary habits. I love you more than I have ever loved anything” you proceed to get done on one knee and pull out the ring and grab her hand again while looking into her eyes “Laura, will you marry me” you don’t know how you managed to say all of that but she is looking down at you with tears in her eyes and she nods yes before pulling your face up before kissing you passionately and rests your forehead on hers “Yes, I will may you Carmilla, of course” you lean into kiss her again and she accepts the kiss eagerly following by you grabbing her hand and sliding the ring on her finger, perfect fit and match for Laura.

Two seconds later you both arrive at the bottom kissing each other until you hear someone clear their throat and Laura pulls back from you as much to your dismay but she quickly grab your hands and pull you towards her and she grabs her stupid teddy bear she wanted so badly, she realizes there is no way she will have the energy to carry the bear home, especially since you’re taking the metro home, you mention you can just poof them home but she wants as much time with you as possible away from the apartment to live in the moment as much as possible so you nod and agree, she sees a little girl crying because she wasn’t able to win the big teddy bear and her father is a rather large man who can carry the bear without issue you let Laura walk over to them and offer her the bear, she gives Laura a big hug and you just stand back in admiration and before you know it she’s back in front of you pulling you in for a long sweet kiss grabbing your hand and pulling you toward the gate to leave.

You end up walking to the metro with your arm around her shoulders and she is pulled into you as tightly as possible. “So this week, was all part of a plan then?” she asks you quietly. “Not really no I mean I know I when I wanted to ask you and where but mostly I was constantly nervous and not knowing what to say because I wanted it to be perfect, but you being sad or upset with me was no where near what I wanted but  I had to play along because I couldn’t exactly tell you why, but I hope it was perfect, or a type of perfect, or at least okay.” She stops you dead in your tracks and puts your face in her hands, “Carm, it was perfect, everything was perfect, I love you” a smile tugs at your lips, and she pulls you in for another kiss.


	4. your face is all that i see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's idea for the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually a wedding fic, about all the planning and such.  
> any feedback is appreciated

 

Laura has left for the work for the day, you always sigh when you turn over to her side of the bed and  its empty, as if on cue your phone goes off a small smile tugging at the side of your lips.

 **Laura:** good morning fiancée :)

 **Carmilla:** god I love that I can call you that, good morning cupcake

 **Laura:** don’t make plans tonight okay? I have somewhere I want to take you

 **Carmilla:**  as you wish cupcake, hurry home, I miss you already :( 

**Laura:** aw I love you

You smile feeling overly sappy today, you’ve been engaged for a week and you both have been mushy with each other, it’s nice actually.

You go about your day waiting for Laura to return home, you reread Dracula harshly judging all the inaccurate facts and eventually get bored and get up to get a refreshing glass of blood for yourself and you must have lost track of time because all of a sudden you hear her.

“Carm!” she calls and you walk towards the door to greet her.

 

 

You smile and walk towards her, smile growing as gets closer to you, you wrap your arms around her waist and pull her in for a quick kiss, she rests her hands on your shoulders not moving. “You’re home early” you whisper and she looks up at you shyly, “I missed you” she replies before pulling you in for another kiss, which you quickly deepen and she moans into your mouth but quickly pulls away smiling at your pout.

“I told you I needed to take you somewhere remember, I have a feeling that if we start we won’t stop” biting her lip in your direction and giggling lightly, you throw your hands up in the air in defeat and she laughs slightly harder at you, you rush over to her and peck her lips once more and she cups your face brushing her thumb across your cheek and you blush light as she grabs your hand pulling you out the door.

Once on the metro, you both managed to snag a seat next to each other, she’s leaning into you and you are holding her hand. You kiss her temple and she moves even closer.

“Where are we going?” you whisper in her ear.

“I’m not telling you Carmilla” she says with a smug look on her face, you just want to get rid of it but currently can’t, you just sigh and unlatch your hands and wrap your arm around her shoulders.

A little while later you have a very eager Laura nudging your side notifying you that you are to get off now. You stand up taking her hand in yours and you walk up the many steps to get to the main level, she eventually wraps her arms around you and walks closer to you and you wrap her arms around your shoulders.

You walk what seems like forever, you said you would pay for a taxi but she insisted on walking but about twenty minutes in she’s complaining about her feet hurting. You roll your eyes but stop dead in your tracks, meanwhile a very confused Laura looks up at you, you lean down. “Get on” you urge her and she at first shakes her head but eventually gives in and hops on.

She has a tight grip on you and places light soft kisses on your neck and you nearly drop her.

“Where to Captain Cupcake” you ask her, and she giggles into you.

“Were almost there Carm, turn left on the corner” she whispers into your ear and you nod.

This part of the city is beautiful, you don’t know why you haven’t been here before but there are older type light posts and the houses are all older brick houses, it’s kinda breathtaking. The only thing that would make it better is if the ambient light wasn’t blocking the light of the stars.

You feel Laura shift on your back so you stop and she jumps down and smiles at you placing a lingering kiss on your cheek, as a thank you. She then grabs you hand and walks you to the opening of a park, you’re confused. But she still is walking and no words are spoken.

You eventually reach the sport where she wanted to take you, it’s a very dull lighted area on a vast space of grass and a garden cascaded by a rock garden and a  few different ponds, making various displays with the water. Laura turns to you and smiles and tilting your head up at the sky.

“Look Carm, stars” she’s grinning widely and you grin back in return pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

“Cupcake, I love your enthusiasm but this is an extremely long way to look at the stars” you say your eyes never leaving hers.

“It’s beautiful here don’t you think?”

“You know I do agree, but as much as the stars a beautiful, you’re the only star I will ever find as beautiful enough to render me speechless” she blushes like mad.

“Carm…there’s a reason I brought you here you know” you look at her and raise an eyebrow  urging her to continue, “this is where I want us to get married.”

You look down at the ground not knowing really how to respond, you would do anything to make her happy but you want it to be _her_ dream wedding, because she is already your dream come true.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she kisses you passionately before pulling away and nods but then gets a frown “do you not like it?”

“No cupcake, I love it, but I want you to be everything you ever wanted, I already have you I don’t need anything else” she nods, “this is what I want” and you pull her in for a tight hug, “then this is what you’ll get Laura.”

She kisses you again and starts to pull you away, “come on lets go home” you smile at her and embrace her side.

“So I was thinking…it could be after the sunsets and the only light we have is from candles and the stars, that way nothing can take away from their true beauty” you smile at her with a fang escaping your lip but you don’t pull it back in right away, Laura sees it and kisses that side of your mouth and touching the fang, she loves them somehow.

“My cute little vampire” she says giggling into you, you don’t like being called cute but allow Laura to call you that. You turn to her ear and whisper “so when do you want to do it” she blushes lightly.

“Why are you asking me when we’re going to have sex Carm” you laugh really loudly. She pouts at you but narrows her eyes. “Cupcake, I meant the wedding” she widens her eyes and turns to hide in your shoulder and mumbles “oh” and you laugh some more before hailing a taxi because you’re not walking another to the metro following a 30 minute ride.

Once you settle into the taxi she’s leaning against you and your arm is draped on her shoulders drawing patterns on her arm and she whispers, “July 25th, next summer” she looks down at you, “what is that?” you whisper back.

“The wedding, I want it to be on July 25th, next summer” you smile a smile that is only reserved for Laura before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, which quickly deepens until you hear the taxi driver clear his throat and you regretfully pull away, she whispers “later” on your lips and you peck her lips once more.

When you arrive at your place, you pay the driver a ridiculous amount of money but you don’t even care, you grab Laura’s hand and pull her up the stairs and into your place, it’s currently September so that leaves you ten months until the wedding.

Once the door closes, she kisses you passionately and you both start walking towards the bedroom, giggling at each other when you bump into various items along the way and continue kissing each other until you reach the bedroom.


	5. give me everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding discussion!!!!!

 

 

You return home with a million catalogues in your arms, and you are having a hard time holding them, within seconds Carmilla is there taking them from your arms laughing at you, it’s clear she just had a glass of blood, with blood on the corner of her mouth, you kiss the other side and she just smiles at you.

“What have you been up to all day” you ask due to her mischievous look on her face.

“what are you talking about creampuff?” she asks you and you grab a kleenex and wipe the blood off her mouth and then makes a biting motion in the air at you causing you to laugh.

She sets down the catalogues, wedding catalogues.

“I have a surprise for you” she says with a smirk appearing on her face, of course she does.

She walks away from you  and you’re extremely confused and she brings a rather large box back towards you and waits for you to open it.

“Carm if this is a cat bringing their owner a dead animal as a sign of love I swear I will scream” you reply only half joking. She rolls her eyes and says “just open it Laura” she says rather impatient for her.

You raise your eyebrow in her direction and pull out a bouquet of flowers, already set in a vase. Carmilla is smiling back at you, you smile back at her but she waits for you to finish going through the box. A pack of cookies…okay.

“Carm what’s going on” you ask, really confused.

“Cupcake, there is a reason for this, but if you don’t keep looking, you’ll never know why” she says abruptly.

You nod, continuing warily, a 6 pack of grape soda, you laugh to yourself.  Two champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne. And a package of papers.

“Aren’t you going to open it or not?” Carmilla asks.

“Yeah, sorry” you reply and she is sitting rather impatiently for you but you open the package anyways. You are shocked, it’s the place in the park confirming your date for the wedding. You didn’t even notice Carmilla moving right beside you.

“Carm… did you.” You’re cut off by her kissing you slowly. You instinctively wrap your arms around her waist. She smiles into the kiss and keeps kissing you. After a few moments she breaks away.

“Book the venue? Yeah I did” she says before smiling at you and biting her lip, and you instantly lunge at her, catching her lips in a bruising kiss, which she laughs into. _God you love her laugh._ The kiss is passionate and intense and after a minute or two you both fall back on the couch never letting go of one another.

“Thank you” you whisper onto her lips and she grabs your face and kisses you once more.

“No need to thank me cutie, this is your day whatever you want, you’re going to have it” she says quietly while running her hands through your hair. You pull back a bit looking into her eyes with a questioning look and she raises an eyebrow at you, “what?” she asks.

“Carm, it’s _our_ wedding, I want you to have an input too” you plead with her.

“I already have what I want cutie” she says barely batting an eye at you.

You stiffen at her words with a small smile, “Carmilla…” you start to sit up and she watches you cautiously, “please help me with this, I really want it to be _our_ wedding, not just mine” you say trying to sound as pleading and serious at the same time. She sits up and grabs your hand.

“Listen cupcake, this really isn’t my thing…but I will try if it’s going to make you happy” she says sounding slightly annoyed.

You pull your hand back, getting more angry at the minute, you stand up from your previous position, “fine you know what Carm, I’ll do this all by myself you just keep doing whatever it is that you do I got this” you quickly grab all the wedding magazines that she had placed down and storm off to the bedroom dropping a few along the way.

“Cupcake-“ is all you hear from her before you slam the door of your shared home. You make sure to lock the door, you’re not letting her come in here using her seduction eyes on you and touching you where you crave until she’s forgiven. You walk over to the bed before you hear the door knob shake a little bit and when she realized it’s locked you hear a light tapping on the door.

“Laura” her voice sounds soft and welcoming, you don’t move from your position and instead tears start to pour down your face, silently. When you don’t reply you hear the same three light knocks on the door, “Laura, come on please let me in” she is begging now and you want to break but you know if she does come in, then this is all for nothing. You just want her to be included in the decision making. Your phone goes off.

**Carmilla:** I’m sorry cutie, I will give you your space, I’m going out for a few hours, I’ll be back soon…if you need anything please don’t hesitate, I love you.

You smile lightly at your phone, who are you kidding you can’t stay mad at her but maybe the little space will be good for you, you decide to send a small reply.

**Laura:** maybe we both need a breather , I’m sorry for acting so crazy. I love you too.

\--

A few hours have passed and your hair is up in a messy bun, and the end of your pen cap in your mouth, you’ve been circling different ideas that you’ve grown a liking to, smiling at yourself with every circle of a picture or a star. And you hear a light three taps on the door before Carmilla turns the door knob, “is it safe to come in?” she asks you and you nod lightly, instantly she’s at your side looking over your shoulder at what you’re doing.

“What you got there” she asks you lightly but you don’t really motion anything or say anything so she continues, “Laura, I’m sorry, I will help with whatever you need me to” resting her chin on your shoulder, you turn your head lightly and peck her on the lips and she smiles lightly at you.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to Carm, I know you’re not into the fabulous things” you say with a light chuckle and you feel her finger on your chin pulling you towards her, “I want to” she says before pulling you in for a passionate kiss, which you sigh into.

“Really?” you ask watching her every facial expression carefully and she nods and gives you that smile that makes you feel like you’re about to launch into the air, you feel her arms go around your side and start to touch your stomach, your eyes widen.

“Carmilla…NO!” it’s too late she’s tickling your sides and you’re giggling frantically. You’re trying to catch your breath but she’s not stopping. “Car-m” you let out breathlessly and she moves her hands to cup your face in her hands and lets you breathe for a second and kisses your lips lightly. You smile into the kiss and pull back to place the magazines on the floor and lay back on the bed pulling Carmilla beside you.

“Where did you go” you ask lightly, wrapping your arm around her side and she moves closer to you, smiling a bit.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me so…” she finishes.

“You were with Laf, weren’t you?” you ask and start laughing. She just nods at you, “What could you possibly have to do there, hmm?” you ask again.

“We were making plans for Thursday evening actually” she says and you turn your head sideways.

“What is Thursday evening?” you ask with a smile on your face finishing with a “I knew you liked them.”

“Well for one, they aren’t horrible I guess but I would rather spend time with you” she says before placing a small kiss on your lips before continuing, “Thursday is when you’re going wedding dress shopping and I, my love, am going to do a few things of my own, well with Laf” she says smiling once more.

“Why can’t you just tell me” you say with a pout.

“I have to keep some of my secrets or I will lose my air of mystery wont i?” she says before you shove her shoulder kissing her.


	6. your love is all that i see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding dress shopping, with an unexpected visitor

You pace back and forth in your shared apartment running your hand through your hair, Perry is here waiting and Laura is taking _forever_ to come out of your bedroom, seriously you’re just trying on dresses, what is taking you so long.

“Cupcake” you call out before you decide to walk towards the bedroom and get her yourself, until you hear the door fly open and out comes Laura, looking more beautiful than ever, you can’t help but smile in her direction gaining a blush from her cheek.

“I’m sorry it took me so long Per, should we go?” she runs over to get her shoes on and grabs her bag following by rushing over to you to peck you on the lips, and she doesn’t let it go any farther. You pout slightly but you understand.

“Oh um, Carmilla?” Perry begins and you turn your head to her, “Lafontaine, should be here soon for whatever it is that you’re doing.” You nod in agreement while waiting for them. Quickly they’re out the door Laura flashing a smile at you on her way out.

You decide you should have a glass of your favourite beverage before Lafontaine gets here, you walk over to the fridge and there is a knock on the door, _too late._

“Hey Carm” Laf begins to say before is cut off, “-milla, it’s Carmilla.” They nod before muttering a sorry.

“Come on let’s go” you say to them, knowing it’s going to be hard enough making it through the day might as well get it over with sooner opposed to later.

//

You enter the wedding dress shop and your jaw drops with the selection of everything, you start to walk over to go through an array of dresses before the chime on the door goes off again and you turn your head and in walks, Danny. You don’t have a problem with her, but things have been a little awkward ever since you and Carmilla got together, even though it was years ago.

Perry rushed over to her to greet her and you give a nod with a small smile before turning back to look at the dresses. They walk over to you pulling out a million different dresses, but you just kept saying, _no._ They were too frilly, to simple, too much. You finally see one you kind of like, tight top that flares out at the hips but not overly like a princess style just simple.

You walk into the change room, Perry and Danny hot on your heels, asking you a million questions, but you haven’t even tried the dress on yet, you literally _just_ got in here. And then your phone chimes, the all too familiar tone, Carmilla. Seeing as you already miss her it’s nice to know she does too…maybe.

“Perry, can you please pass me my phone, it’s Carm” you ask and hold your hand under the door to try and get it from her, but the phone never comes.

“No, Laura, were not going to do this talking to Carmilla every five seconds” Danny replies hastly, you roll your eyes.

“Fine but if it’s something important, this is your fault” you reply before sliding out of your last piece of clothing. You look at the dress and start to slide in and you can’t do much of the back up, after the finally nagging comment that comes from their mouths, you slide out of the change room. Asking Perry for her help to do the dress up. She quickly obliges and you turn to look in to the mirror.

“You look beautiful, Laura” She tells you behind you, and Danny elicits a ‘yeah’. Seriously if she was going to be like this why did she bother coming?

“No this isn’t the right one” you quickly mutter under your breath and go back into the change room and take the dress off, this needs to be perfect.

//

“God, why isn’t she replying, what if something bad happened to her?” you ask hastly.

“Carmilla, I’m sure they’re fine, she’s probably busy trying on dresses or something” Laf quickly juts in. “I’ll text Perry if that will make you feel better” they offer and you quickly agree.

 **LaF:** hey Per, everything okay with you and Laura?  
 **Per:** yes, everything is going fine, is this about the not replying to Carmilla?  
 **LaF:** mostly yes  
 **Per:** you can tell her, were not letting her speak to her, she can see her later  
 **LaF:** oh she is going to LOVE that

“So, they’re not letting you speak to her” LaF says to you, you turn quickly and face them.

“What do you mean they’re? I thought it was just going to be Perry and Laura?”

//

“Carmilla is freaking out that we aren’t letting her talk to Laura” Perry mutters under her breath but you slightly understood.

“I don’t care stupid vampire, can wait” Danny replies… not as quietly.

You pull back from the dresses and turn to face them. “Just let me tell her it’s okay, that I’m okay and she’ll leave you alone, I promise.” You say, partially hoping for yourself because you really miss her and yeah, you want speak to her.

“Fine, one text that is all you get” Perry says and hands you your phone. You smile and do a little excited jump, something about Carmilla, keeps you feeling like you’re in high school with the butterflies you get from her.

 **Laura:** hey Carm, Perry won’t let me talk to you, I am alive I’m sorry, I love you

//

You look at your phone and smile before whispering, “I love you too.”

“So I asked Perry, what she meant about we’re, aka two people and she said Danny is there” LaF says to you.  You feel yourself fill with rage but you try and let it go, for Laura’s sake.  So you quickly distract yourself while sending a quick text to Laura.

 **Carmilla:** and I love you, don’t let the dimwits annoy you to death.

//

“Well that’s orginal” you hear Danny say before laughing and Perry quickly interjects “put it away.”

You’re in the change room again when you hear that but try to ignore it, you think you found the perfect dress it’s a creamy white, with a few black flowers, it’s a full fitted dress but strapless and when you try it on you know, this is the one. Which you’re kind of relieved because this is 15th one you’ve tried on.

When you enter the room exiting the change room, there is silence from both Perry and Danny. “What do you think guys?” asking them quietly..

“Laura, you look amazing…that is totally the dress for you” Perry says before nudging Danny to say something but never breaking her smile. “Yeah totally, you look amazing” Danny says, half-heartedly.

You phone goes off again, and you see it in Danny’s hand you hold your hand out waiting for your phone, clearly they were looking through but you try not to let it bother you. She hands it over with an unamused Perry staring at her but you ignore them.

 **Carmilla:** I hope you found the dress of your dreams, I miss you.

You smile upon reading your text message, and Perry holds out her hand for the phone and you look down and frown but hand it over.

“I will reply quickly Laura, we have a few other things to do today” Perry says and Danny smirks.

 **Laura:** hello Carmilla, it’s Perry, she has found the dress she wanted, and have fun with Lafontaine.

“There you go, text sent Laura” Perry says before the phone chimes again.

 **Carmilla:** can you show me, please?

“What did she say” you call out to her.

“She wants to know if she can see the dress” Perry adds in earning a huff from Danny.

“Can I please talk to her” you ask pleadingly.

“No Laura, mistress of the snark can wait” Danny throws in, you’ve had enough.

You’ve had enough, once you hand over the dress to the seamstress with the measurements for the adjustments. And storm out to the main area.

“Danny do you have a problem?” you ask sounding rather harshly.

She turns to you and says “you marrying a vampire, what makes you think there is any wrong with that” with a rather sarcastic tone.

“Danny if you have a problem with this why are you here?” you’re starting to sound annoyed.

“I’m your friend, I want to support you” she says blankly.

“You’re not supporting me if you’re groaning or making shitty comments about Carmilla all the time.” You say and Perry opens her mouth to say something else but quickly closes it.

“You know what,fine I will go actually, thanks for helping with the dress Perry” you say before you storm off paying for the dress  and heading back to the apartment.

//

You and LaFontaine have been out for quite sometime and somehow you convinced them to go to the cake shop with you to get samples for you and Laura but mostly Laura to sample. When Laf, ends up saying an “Oh.”

“What’s with the oh, LaF?” you ask, probably regretting asking to begin with but non the less.

“I just um got a text from Perry and apparently Laura stormed off and she’s on her way back to the apartment” she says before you even let her finish and get the bakery to hurry up boxing up the samples, and they must have felt your urgency because she was already heading out the door, normal for the two of you.

//

You arrive at the apartment, fuming with rage, how can Danny act like that? If she doesn’t support you and Carmilla fine but why bring yourself just to make you feel like crap the whole time? You kick the small garbage can in the corner, when you hear the apartment door open.

Carmilla rushes over to your side, and wraps her arms around you and you melt in them and in this short period of time she places down a box? But you hug her tightly and she does the same.

“What’s wrong?” she asks you quietly in your ear.

“Danny being all  negative team you” you mumble into her shoulder and she pulls away staring into your eyes and leans in and kisses you. “I can take care of that you know” she looks at you with all seriousness.

“Carm, killing Danny isn’t the answer” you say slightly giggling and she kisses you once more. “Alright what is with the box?” you say once her lips are off yours. She smiles at you and brings it over to you.

“They’re wedding cake samples, cupcake” she answers, grinning her Laura only smile.

You quickly grab the box and run into the kitchen with two forks, and goes back to the couch and nestle yourself in Carmilla’s arms. You can’t help but think to yourself, she’s all you’ll ever need. She is home.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is negodamnlis.tumblr.com :)


End file.
